Toujours amoureux l'un de l'autre
by Soi Kusa
Summary: Traduction de "Still in love with each other" de Hikari Teiruzu. Masamune & Ritsu en 50 phrases. Avec un peu de Hasegawa maltraité.


**Sommaire : Masamune & Ritsu en 50 phrases. Avec un peu de Hasegawa maltraité.**

**Petite note : Ma troisième traduction, je me trouve rapide quand même ^^. L'auteur vous dit avoir écrit cela afin d'avoir quelques idées de one-shots, et après l'avoir fait il semble que ça a fonctionné.**

**Appartenance : Attention car rien ne m'appartient, Sekaiichi Hatsukoi appartient à Shungiku Nakamura (divinité du yaoi pour moi) et l'histoire appartient à ****Hikari Teiruzu****, allez voir l'œuvre originale (id : ****7764375****) !**

* * *

><p>1. Marcher<p>

Masamune adore marcher jusqu'à son appartement avec Ritsu à côté de lui.

2. Valse

Ritsu n'avait aucune idée pourquoi Masamune continuait à lui apprendre la valse alors qu'il est clairement un horrible danseur.

3. Vœux

Si Masamune devait faire trois vœux, il souhaiterait : ne plus perdre Ritsu, protéger Ritsu pour toujours, et faire que Ritsu lui dise « Je t'aime » à nouveau.

4. Réflexion

« Tu peux avoir qui tu veux mais pourquoi m'as-tu choisi, moi la personne qui a brisé ton cœur ? »

5. Inquiétude

Masamune restait debout devant la porte de son appartement, en attendant que Ritsu rentre à la maison sauf pour qu'il puisse dormir tranquillement sans s'inquiéter… ou peut-être pour que lui et le brun puissent se peloter.

6. Fantaisiste

Ses clowneries au lycée, chaque fois qu'il était autour de lui, étaient si bizarres et pourtant aux yeux de Masamune c'était adorable.

7. Gâchis/Monde de gâchis

« Quel gâchis… » Dit Ritsu tandis qu'il regardait la pile de vieux vêtements sur le trottoir avec un regard triste. Masamune les donna à l'orphelinat la nuit même ainsi il n'aurait plus à revoir l'expression triste de Ritsu.

8. Whisky et rhum

Le whisky est une boisson fortement alcoolisée ce qui rendit le peu tolérant à l'alcool, Ritsu, soûl rapidement : Masamune profita de cette occasion pour le ravager.

9. Guerre

Masamune déclara mentalement la guerre à Hasegawa pour l'amour de Ritsu.

10. Mariage

Ritsu était en train de regarder un magazine de mariage à la recherche d'idées que ses auteurs pourraient utiliser : Masamune taquina le brun en lui demandant s'il voulait se marier avec lui.

11. Anniversaire

« Joyeux anniversaire, Ritsu. » dit Masamune alors qu'il embrassait Ritsu et il lui fit l'amour la nuit même.

12. Bénédiction

Depuis que Ritsu lui a avoué son amour, Masamune pensait qu'être tombé amoureux de lui était une bénédiction et qu'il ne le laisserait plus jamais partir.

13. Penchant

Malgré le fait que la dispute entre un homme en colère et un Ritsu qui se confondait en excuses était principalement de la faute de ce dernier, Masamune s'est énervé contre l'homme, se blâmant pour l'accident, pour protéger Ritsu.

14. Brûlant

Il brûlait, dans sa tête et ses joues, tandis que Masamune le portait, style mariée, jusqu'à sa chambre pour le faire guérir.

15. Respiration

Juste écouter la respiration de l'autre homme faisait rougir Ritsu dans son sommeil.

16. Brisé

Quand Ritsu disparut de sa vie, il se brisa comme un vieux jouet, non-désiré et complètement usé.

17. Conviction

Masamune croira toujours que lui et Ritsu seront à nouveau ensemble.

18. Ballon

Ritsu ouvrit la porte d'entrée pour voir un cadeau enveloppé et attaché à un ballon jaune avec un visage souriant dessiné dessus : il rougit en sachant que la personne qui lui a donné ce cadeau était Masamune.

19. Balcon

En dépit du fait que Ritsu lui disait de ne pas grimper sur le balcon à cause du danger, Masamune le fit quand même : le brun compara cela à la scène du balcon dans « Roméo et Juliette ».

20. Fléau

Masamune devint affreux après avoir appris que Ritsu était transféré au département de littérature.

21. Tranquille

Ils profitaient d'une nuit ensemble, tranquilles dans la chambre de Masamune, écoutant les battements de cœur de l'autre.

22. Excentricités

Le comportement tsundere de Ritsu a ses excentricités mais Masamune les trouve toutes mignonnes.

23. Question

Ritsu voulait demander à Masamune pourquoi il continuait de l'attendre dehors mais il ne le fit pas, comme il y était habitué.

24. Dispute

Masamune poussait Ritsu en dehors du bar et le brun lui hurlait dessus pour avoir donné un coup de poing dans la figure de Hasegawa : l'éditeur-en-chef termina leur dispute à sens unique avec un baiser pour faire taire son amoureux et pour montrer à Hasegawa à qui appartenait Ritsu.

25. Quitter

Actuellement Ritsu menaçait de quitter son travail et de déménager : Masamune s'accrocha à lui ainsi le brun ne le quitterait plus jamais et il ne cessait de murmurer « Ne me quitte pas ».

26. Saut

Kisa était bloqué : il essayait d'atteindre une boîte en haut de l'étagère alors il demanda à Ritsu de l'aider mais il n'était pas assez grand pour atteindre la boîte même quand il sautait. Masamune, qui était plus grand qu'eux, fut capable d'atteindre la boîte et la donna à Ritsu avec un sourire et partit pour sa réunion, faisant rougir le brun.

27. Bouffon

Masamune adore plaisanter quand il s'agit de Ritsu parce qu'il est adorable.

28. Joute

Masamune et Ritsu passaient leur soirée à regarder un film sur les chevaux de l'ère médiéval : Masamune ne connaissait la raison pour laquelle il regardait ce film mais cette pensée disparut quand Ritsu utilisa son épaule en guise d'oreiller.

29. Joyau

Pour Masamune, Ritsu était aussi précieux qu'un joyau, toutefois, il ne laissera pas un quelconque « voleur » voler son précieux joyau.

30. Juste

« Reste… juste comme ça… encore un peu…» Dit Ritsu alors que son front reposait sur l'épaule de Masamune, pleurant silencieusement toute la nuit.

31. Sourire satisfait

Masamune a son petit sourire satisfait quand il s'occupe de déshabiller Ritsu.

32. Chagrin

Une seconde sans Ritsu semble être une éternité pleine de chagrin pour Masamune.

33. Stupidité

Malgré le fait qu'il est un rat de bibliothèque, Ritsu est un peu stupide sur certaines choses, ou du moins c'est ce que Masamune pense.

34. Sérénade

Masamune traîna Ritsu à une salle de karaoké et les deux continuaient de se chanter des chansons d'amour : Ritsu ne connaissait pas la raison pour laquelle il chantait ces chansons bizarres mais Masamune ne pouvait pas moins s'en soucier.

35. Sarcasme

Même quand l'éditeur démoniaque était juste sarcastique pour plaisanter, Ritsu le prit sérieusement et rentra chez lui en pleurant : Masamune s'assit juste en face de sa porte, attendant que Ritsu l'appelle ou ouvre la porte pour qu'il puisse s'excuser.

36. Sordide

Le sordide pervers qui tripotait Ritsu était maintenant dans les mains d'un Masamune furieux qui appelait à présent la sécurité du train pour arrêter ledit pervers : l'éditeur démoniaque ne fit preuve d'aucune pitié envers le pauvre homme, mais après tout il l'a cherché en tripotant Ritsu.

37. Soliloque

Ritsu essayait de mémoriser le soliloque d'une pièce de théâtre qu'il lisait mais les avances de Masamune lui en faisaient oublier la majeure partie.

38. Séjour

Son appartement a des problèmes de rongeurs alors Masamune décide de rester avec Ritsu un certain temps, malgré les protestations de ce dernier.

39. Partage

Masamune est comme un enfant gâté et égoïste : il ne partage Ritsu avec personne.

40. Solitaire

Tout ce que voulait Ritsu c'était avoir la paix et le silence mais Masamune refusait de céder sur ces choses « inutiles » alors que c'est bien mieux de partager sa tristesse avec quelqu'un.

41. Nulle part

Masamune cherchait partout mais Ritsu était introuvable : il martelait le poteau téléphonique à coups de poings à la pensée de perdre Ritsu une seconde fois tandis que des larmes coulaient à flots de ses yeux.

42. Neutre

Ritsu est neutre quand cela concerne la plupart des choses mais il n'est pas neutre quand il s'agit de Masamune.

43. Nuancé

Ses joues commençaient à prendre une teinte nuancée de rouge quand Masamune lui fit un baiser surprise et lui donna son cadeau d'anniversaire.

44. Auprès de

Masamune est heureux d'avoir retrouvé son premier amour : il sera toujours auprès de lui afin qu'il ne le quitte plus jamais.

45. Naturel

Le plus vieux regardait Ritsu et fut surpris de constater à quel point il était naturellement beau : il semblait être resté le même qu'au lycée.

46. Horizon

Les deux passèrent la soirée à scruter l'horizon pour voir le coucher du soleil.

47. Vaillant

Il y a des fois où Masamune joue le rôle du vaillant chevalier qui protège sa princesse bien-aimée de situations à briser le cœur et des pervers.

48. Vertueux

La patience est une vertu et comme Masamune est une personne patiente, il attendra toujours le jour où Ritsu lui avouera son amour.

49. Victoire

Dans sa tête, Masamune faisait la danse de la victoire quand Ritsu annula ses plans avec Hasegawa.

50. Défaite

Ritsu n'admettra jamais la défaite face à l'éditeur démoniaque : Masamune faisait tout pour essayer de faire admettre la défaite au jeune homme.

* * *

><p><strong>Petite note : Voilà c'est fini ! Si vous voulez remercier quelqu'un, remerciez l'auteur <span>Hikari Teruzu <span>**(ou moi aussi si vous avez aimé la traduction) ! Laissez moi vos reviews et je lui en ferais part.****

**Et j'accepte toutes les bonnes critiques, si vous pensez que ça a été mal traduit, ou qu'on ne comprend pas très bien, je me débrouillerai pour régler ça ! :3**


End file.
